Joy of Paradoxes
by lex1013
Summary: The Puppet is trying to unleash the joy of creation on...the whole world. Well, mostly Oregon, because this takes place in Oregon. THe real question is, is Immunity possessed by three spirits? Is Immunity a supernatural, paranormal being? What is the meaning of "three letters back"?
1. IS VINCENT TRULY DEAD?

**Welp, here's the first fan-fiction NOT from my blog. Enjoy!**

-Immunity's POV-

It was a lovely summer day.

I thought so.

"Hey Immunity! Catch!", my brother Sem yelled to me.

He threw the frisbee at me.

"I'm trying to!", i yelled back.

-Dem's POV- (you know, from my first fan-fiction?)

BEEP BEEP BEEP, my alarm clock blared.

"OH SHUT UP you BLOODY thing!" i said, smashing down on the snooze button so hard i broke with my mechanical fist.

IF it wasn't for Immunity finding me backstage i would have probably died. Speaking of which, how did it not kill me?

Huh. Weird.

-Immunity's POV-

After a good game of Frisbee with the 11-year old, i decided to find my brother, Dem. Now, don't let his last name fool you. He actually had a distant brother named...oh, what was it? Jeremy. Yeah, Jeremy. Our family's last name is actually the Tro's. I got a x next to my last name, making it xTro.

later

"Hey Dem?" i said suddenly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you feel like that nothing is ever real?" i replied.

"No," he said.

"...Yeah, me neither! You know, maybe FFP should have been fixed," i said.

"Wait. Are you saying, that i never got rid of Vincent? Just his body?", he replied.

"...Oh dear god," i said.

 **That's about it for chapter 1!**


	2. TRIPLE IMMUNITY

_Oh dear god," Immunity said._

-Foxy's POV (Vincent)-

I hate that bloody teen, Dem. However, i sort of...feel more powerful. Also why is this small (But really good hand-crafted, i must add) boat made out of corn? This place doesn't even sell corn!

-New Murderer's POV-

Murdered five children, check. Now to hide the bodies.

-Dem's POV-

"Immunity, we have to go!" I shouted to my brother.

"Coming!" he replied.

He's sort of weird, you know? He has white pupils while the rest of the outside is black...almost like Golden Freddy.

-Immunity's POV-

If ANYONE wants to know about my eyes, well...I'm possessed. You would think a human couldn't be possessed. But i'm possessed all right. By three spirits.

The first spirit, my spirit. Yeah. my side is actually because i came back.

I always come back. But for a good reason. The reason why is because uh, Vincent murdered a 7th child. Me. But i found a lifeless body. This one.

I think it's good to be back alive.

The second spirit, is a friend of mine who died. But he ended up in this body.

The third spirit, is a paranormal being. A fox-like spirit. His name is...Phoenix.

But we all cooperate. I guess we 3 just needed a body so we wouldn't have to live underground. Us three, we are basically merged together.

And Dem, he's actually the BEST BROTHER YOU COULD EVER HAVE! Somehow, ever since he got a endo in him, he basically now is able to access the safe room. And he can also do EXTRAORDINARY things! Back to the possession subject. Even though we're merged (the spirits), i sort of got psy powers. But somehow, i'm practically able to hover and fly.

There's a worst mystery. Three letters back, i translated Vincent's name. It came up to me it meant "We'll become one." Impossible for me.

But flipping the Puppet's name three letters back it meant "You will all become one of us."

That means, no. No. IT can't. It means...the Puppet is going to turn all of Oregon into...animatronics.

Paradox.

 **We already solved the possessing mystery? Wow. How quick.**

 **?: Hello there user.**

 **Who are you?**

 **?: I am...The Puppet.**

 **OH DEAR GOD.**

 **(static)**

 **Puppet: See you soon!**

 **(even more static)**

 ***cough* I'm back. Still *cough* human.**

 **I feel sick...**


	3. LAVENDER TOWN 2012

-Immunity's POV-

"Hey Dem?" I said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I translated your name three letters back and it means don't trust anyone or anything," i told him.

Dem just stared at me weirdly.

BANG!

"WHAT THE?" i shouted suddenly.

I saw...wait, how did The Puppet get.

Oh. Ahh. He used...wow. Just wow. He used a spaceship.

"Dem, i have a idea!" I yelled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"RUNNN!" I screamed.

Who knew 2012 would be so crazy in Oregon?

-Puppet's POV-

Ah, the young teen lads are running from moi.

Yes i know French!

 **Author: Why'd you choose French?**

 **Puppet: I do not know why. I guess i just did.**

 **BACK TO THE STORY!**

-Immunity's POV-

I quickly told Dem to split up.

I found the power supply! Wait, how any buildings use power supplies these days? Well, whatever.

-Dem's POV-

I was peeking around in a black cloak. What? I like black cloaks!

I especially like black! It's even my favorite color!

"Hey Dem!" a small, 11-year-old shouted.

"Oh hey there Sem. WAIT! How did you get here?" i interrogated him.

-Sem's POV-

"I don't know," i replied.

Seriously. I have no idea how!

-Immunity's POV-

Power's out. Now to find Dem.

Oh dear god. I found one. One of the victims. It was...oh good. It was a terrorist. Well, i guess that's a good thing. Not!

Oh good, i found Dem.

"Hey Sem!" i greeted the 11-year old.

"Guys, we need to OH GOD WHAT THE FREAKIN' CRAP?" i shouted.

RAWWRRRRRRRRRR!

So we started running. Again.

-Puppet's POV-

I wonder why, they are so persistent?

I wonder why, they never give up? Courage, i bet.

"Looks like i have to take this upon myself," i said.

-Immunity's POV-

"Oh dear god, The Puppet's coming for us!" i shouted.

Time to start running.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge!" i commanded the other 2.

Three letters back, translate my name three letters back. It means...oh my god it means "Possessed Hero."

Awesome!

I quickly grabbed a gravity gun. I love 2012 so much!

"It's time to fight," i said.

"kcab srettel eerhT!" i shouted.

Three letters back, don't fail me now!

I quickly shot the gravity gun at Foxy. Then i let go over near a...trash bin. Huh. That's...random.

"Hamina schegger oh senisSuiahsfius!" i quickly said casting a electrical failure and absorption.

Dash dash dash dash. Sprint sprint sprint sprint. Dash, sprint, rinse and repeat.

It was a good sequence. But not good enough. I ALMOST, just ALMOST got caught by Foxy.

"You're going to die Immunity!" Foxy shouted in a almost-familiar voice. Coincidence? I think not.

"Not on my 3 possessions!" I shouted.

Bloop bleep bloop bleep bloop. Gameboy.

"Lavender," i said, smirking.

Boop beep beep boop. Du du du du.

Lavender Town Syndrome. What a nice trick on Nintendo's part.

It only seemed to affect Foxy, The Puppet and basically all the animatronics throughout the whole building.

 **Okay, i am full of typing this completely. Also, The Lavender Town theme came in because i...was REALLY trying to think of a catchy idea while typing this. I was...also listening to Stephen Walking's Lavender Town Theme (Dub-step Remix) when writing this.**


End file.
